Esa noche
by elerock
Summary: Sesshoumaru aguardaba en la oscuridad, en silencio. Necesitaba comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que le habían informado. No es que realmente le importara, él estaba por encima de todo eso, pero tampoco era su costumbre el quedarse con las dudas.


La noche estaba particularmente negra, a pesar de haber luna llena. Las nubes se apretaban, impidiendole reinar como era su costumbre. La lluvia amenazaba con caer y el perfume a tierra mojada reforzaba el presagio. Sesshoumaru aguardaba en la oscuridad, en silencio. Necesitaba comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que le habían informado. No es que realmente le importara, él estaba por encima de todo eso, pero tampoco era su costumbre el quedarse con las dudas. Por eso se había decidido a hacer ese recorrido, solo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo compañía en uno de sus constantes viajes? diez años, tal vez más. Por que su fiel lacayo Jaken no tenía la categoría para ser considerado "acompañante", y en esta ocasión, ni siquiera él había sido requerido. Saciada su curiosidad, estaba a punto de retirarse cuando escuchó esa voz.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Sesshoumaru no se inmutó, ni siquiera hizo el intento de voltear. Por supuesto que había percibido el aroma de la que justo le había hablado, antes de que ella pronunciara palabra. Se dispuso a continuar su camino sin prestarle atención.

¡Youkai¡Contesta mi pregunta!

El tono arrogante de esa voz irritó a Sesshoumaru más de lo que él mismo podía haberse imaginado. "¿Cómo se atreve?" Con un inmenso fastidio miró por encima de su hombro, distinguió la silueta de una mujer joven, la autora de ese molesto interrogatorio. Desafiante, dió la media vuelta y encaró a su aspirante a oponente.

Bien¿te has decidido a responderme?

Sesshoumaru rechinó los dientes antes de escupir su respuesta.

¿Crees que tienes derecho a dirigirte a mi de esa manera¿tienes idea de con quien estás hablando?

Un haz de luz parecía haberse situado caprichosamente a espaldas del Youkai, incrementando su apariencia sobrenatural, la mujer hizo un esfuerzo por distinguir los rasgos de el ser a quien se estaba enfrentando. Una ráfaga de viento y un rayo de luna se confabularon en ese momento para denotar la larga cabellera plateada y el extraño fulgor de sus ojos dorados. Peligrosamente la mujer descuidó la guardia y enfocó su visión a espaldas de Sesshoumaru, entonces se dio cuenta de qué es lo que él había ido a buscar, su memoria retrocedió y volvió a vivir aquella noche... Inmediatamente después, sin el menor atisbo de temor clavó su mirada en los ojos de su contrincante, y abrió la boca para hacerle saber lo que acababa de descubrir:

¡Oh, ya veo, entonces tu debes ser...

-¡Calla, le interrumpió Sesshoumaru, habiendo notado el recorrido que habían realizado sus ojos.

En realidad no me interesa que lo sepas o no. Ahora, apártate de mi camino si en algo aprecias tu miserable vida.

Giró en ese momento deseando desaparecer y terminar con esa desagradable situación. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida.

¡Escúchame, no me importa quien seas o digas ser, has entrado en mi territorio y no estoy dispuesta a dejarte ir así cómo así, de modo que, no seas cobarde y ¡mírame!

Sesshoumaru sintió su sangre hervir al escucharla, "¿Cobarde?" , Lentamente dio la vuelta.

Muy bien, sonrió ella, me agrada que estés dispuesto a cooperar...

Por toda respuesta Sesshoumaru estiró su brazo izquierdo y con un movimiento de sus dedos lanzó un par de rayos venenosos, mismos que la mujer fue capaz de esquivar, rodando por el suelo y logrando incorporarse velozmente para colocarse de nuevo en posición de alerta.

Sesshoumaru no podía negar que estaba sorprendido, evidentemente ella estaba acostumbrada a tratar con Youkais, lo más probable era que hubiera recibido algún tipo de entrenamiento, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una flecha que pasó zumbando a su lado.

¡Muy bien, ya he tenido suficiente de tí Youkai¡más te vale que te comportes si no quieres ser atravesado por mi flecha purificadora!

Sesshoumaru ya había olvidado la última vez que alguien se había atrevido a tratarlo de esa forma... y que hubiera vivido más de cinco segundos para contarlo. Sus ojos brillaron y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella. Una flecha, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, no tuvo ningún problema para esquivarlas, no detuvo su caminar hasta que estuvo a unos cuantos metros de ella, que sostenía su arco y su última flecha con una tenacidad sobrehumana.

Ni un paso más, dijo, entre dientes.

Sesshoumaru desobedeció desde luego, ella lanzó su flecha, que fue a estrellarse directamente en medio del pecho de él, una explosión de luz brotó entonces de la herida, la flecha continuó su camino pausadamente hasta atravesarlo por completo y ser expulsada aún con más fuerza para ir a clavarse en el árbol, justo a sus espaldas. El aura luminosa creció hasta envolver completamente el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru. Por un par de eternos segundos ella no pudo ver nada más que la figura frente a ella, enorme, brillante, un dolor profundo se apoderó de su cabeza, pero no podía apartar su vista de él... Poco a poco, la blancura de sus vestiduras y su cabellera fue lo único que resaltó en la oscuridad. Incapaz de moverse un milímetro, pudo ver cómo la mano de Sesshoumaru la apuntaba, antes de ser cegada nuevamente por incontables rayos de luz tóxica. Las líneas luminosas la envolvieron como látigos y comenzaron a comprimirla, antes de caer estrepitosamente, sintió como sus ropas se rasgaban y su piel se erizaba, a punto de ser alcanzada por el veneno. Lo único que podía escuchar era su propia respiración agitada. De rodillas, sobre su hakama hecho jirones, completamente desnuda, lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia lo utilizaba en tratar de cubrirse con las manos.

Levantó la cabeza, Sesshoumaru, que hasta hace un instante guardaba una distancia prudente, ahora se encontraba justo frente a ella. La observaba sin pestañear, pequeña figura desvalida, casi encubierta por su larguísimo cabello oscuro, estremeciéndose, más por la impotencia que por miedo. Su rostro, radiando, ese rostro que lo miraba desafiante, a pesar de su evidente desventaja.

Ella vió como alargaba su brazo y la tomaba del cuello, para levantarla en vilo como si fuera un guiñapo.

Él la miraba, podía sentir el temblor incontrolable que la sacudía, podía sentir su coraje y su vergûenza...podía oler su temor, su boca se torció en una mueca que asemejaba una sonrisa, ella supo entonces que había llegado su fin.

Los dedos alrededor de su cuello se tensaron, cortando su respiración, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano colocó sus manos sobre el brazo que la sostenía y lo estrujó inutilmente. Distinguió su propio reflejo en sus brillantes ojos que comenzaban a tornar el dorado en rojo, las lágrimas se anudaban en sus garganta, pero se negaba a dejarlas salir, no quería darle la satisfacción de verla llorar. Se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro, recorrió con la vista sus finísimas facciones, sus cejas arqueadas, su expresión indecifrable, respiró su aliento, sintió sus labios... sus labios sobre los suyos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al tiempo que una suave oleada de calor se concentraba en su vientre. Sintió el placer que él experimentaba al succionar y jugar violentamente con su boca, su boca que hasta ese día nadie había llegado a tocar, su boca que estaba destinada a no ser alcanzada, su boca que, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a corresponderle, rabiosa. Sintió sus colmillos hundiéndose en su labio inferior, y el dolor agudo y punzante de su mordida. La mano que la sostenía la alejó de repente, sacándola de golpe de su estupor, una media sonrisa nuevamente, acompada de un sonido ronco y áspero¿reía, Escucho su voz de trueno:

Pobre y patética criatura.

La mano la liberó sin previo aviso, sus pies tocaron el suelo finalmente, sus piernas, incapaces de sostener su peso, la dejaron caer al suelo. La asfixia era todavía insoportable, tosiendo sin parar, sus manos tanteaban desesperadas entre las hojas secas, antes de descubrir entre los dedos del monstruo el objeto que buscaba.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, señor de las tierras del oeste. ¡Recuérdalo!" Ordenó.

Sesshoumaru la miró una vez más antes de dar la media vuelta, no había dado un paso cuando escucho su voz apagada pero extraordinariamente fuerte:

¡Devuélvemelo!

Se detuvo, más no retrocedió ni un ápice. La contempló: arrodillada, pero totalmente erguida, y cubriendo únicamente la mitad de su rostro con una mano. Distinguió un hilillo de sangre corriendo desde su boca, renegando de la humillación a la que era sometida, otra vez, su actitud altiva.

"Tal vez" dijo, justo antes de elevarse velozmente.

Ya en el aire, alejándose a miles de kilómetros del lugar, suspiró satisfecho, abrió la boca para lamer los residuos de sangre de los labios de aquella mujer, se detuvo incrédulo al notar algo extraño, el sabor de su propia sangre. Tocó con sus dedos la pequeña herida que la insolente le había hecho. El cielo se despejó, la noche comenzaba a aclarar. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

Se había quedado sola, temblando aún, de frío, de desesperación. Se levanto y mantuvo en pie trabajosamente. Frente a ella el Go-Shimboku, el árbol sagrado. Con el cielo abierto, la luz de la luna dibujaba el contorno de la figura de Inuyasha, dormido para siempre.

"Eres tu lo que vino a buscar¿verdad?", murmuró.

Casi junto a la cabeza de Inuyasha, había una nueva flecha, aquella que había atravesado por completo al Lord Youkai sin hacerle el más mínimo daño. Se acercó, la empuñó y de un tirón la arrancó. El viento laceró su cuerpo y alborotó su cabello. Por fin una lágrima halló su camino al exterior. Descubrió su ojo derecho, iba a necesitar su parche. No estaba segura si prefería perderlo para siempre o si deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el ladrón regresara. Sintió el ardor de la mordedura en su boca, la acarició levemente...

¡Anciana Kaede¡Anciana Kaede!

Kaede retiró la mano de su boca apresuradamente, con una especie de extraño pudor.

¿Qué pasa Shippou?

El zorro niño gritaba y saltaba desesperadamente:

Inuyasha se robó mi comida, no hay nadie para defenderme¡ayúdeme por favor!.

Una voz ronca se escucho a lo lejos:

"¡Shippou¡enano chismoso¡ven y defiéndete tu mismo¡deja de molestar a la vieja!"

Kaede anudó nuevamente el parche, que hasta ese momento sostenía entre sus manos

Ya voy, ya voy Shippou,

¡Apúrese abuela¡que me pega!

La mujer caminó pesadamente,

¡Con calma, que ya no tengo diecisiete años... ya no más.

Las nubes se apartaron y la luna llena dominaba nuevamente en el firmamento.


End file.
